The Tears of a Forgotten Soul
by dark-penguins
Summary: A new student arrives in Domino City from the country Egypt. After an encounter with the school's hall monitor, this student's past life comes to light, and it turns out to be the worst thing he had ever encountered.
1. The Boy With The Black Book

YuGiOh FanFiction: Chapter 1- The Tears of a Forgotten Soul  
  
A young man, maybe about 15 or 16 years old leans against a wall near a classroom door in Domino High. His hair was black and tipped fiery red. Its style was carefree; though only gelled so it would stand up. What was too long to push up, hung loosely, a bit past this shoulders. Pushed back neatly behind both his ears was a long strand of golden blonde hair that looked so unnatural that it was probably from a time when his hair was dyed that color. The teen's eyes were colored strangely. They were a greenish color, having a small sparkle to them, which made the eyes resemble something close to perfectly rounded off emeralds. His skin was very tan, which shows that he must have been from a desert country, possibly, Egypt. Whether or not he was from another country and not just another town was answered on a white band around his right arm. It had two letters on it, "EX" for exchange student. In the teenager's hands was a book. Its cover was black, and it looked very old.and very valuable. It was to anyone's guess as to why he would bring a book like that to a school where anything valuable or treasured was stolen or vandalized. Little did any peer know that he never put this book down for a second.  
The bell rang and the student jumped, realizing what it was, he laughs, and watches as fellow peers slid open the doors of the rooms and walked out of the classrooms, heading for their next class. Although he was getting uneven glances from passing students, he took no heed, not caring what they thought right now. Once everyone had filed out of the room he was waiting to enter, he walked inside slowly, nervous, but excited. The teacher at the desk looked up from her papers and smiled.  
  
"I see, so you must be Runihura, am I correct?"  
  
Relieved that his teacher seemed so nice, he spoke, "Yes.but you can call me Runi. I'd like that a lot better, Miss." "Okay, Runi, you can sit down. By the way, my name is Ms. Rumiyu, I will be your Math teacher."  
  
"Oh", he smiles taking a seat in the front and watching the class file inside. Once everyone was there, class starts. After introductions, the teacher writes an algebra problem on the board:  
  
"Okay class, I want you to solve this problem. You have five minutes, no calculators. Raise your hand when you are finished. Begin." Instantly after Ms. Rumiyu finishes talking, Runi's hand shoots up.  
  
"Yes, Runi?" she says, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Runihura straightened up and puts down his hand, smiling, and says "The answer is 93733 and one-third. Ms. Rumiyu, that was way too easy, I think you need harder problems."  
  
The whole class, ever Ms. Rumiyu blinks, looking at him, their mouths dropped open in shock, "WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm telling you, Yug! The kid's just not normal!"  
  
Yugi sighs, the new student had definitely stunned many people in A LOT of classes. Pushing open the cafeteria doors, they glance around, looking for somewhere to sit. Téa and Tristan would have to come later. Their language teacher always had them help her after class, even if they said no.  
  
"Great, no where to sit." said an apparently annoyed Joey.  
  
"Well, there is one table open. Only the exchange student is sitting there." Yugi says as he glances at Joey.  
  
"There is absolutely no WAY I'm sitting by that creepy kid!" Too late, Yugi already started walking that way.  
  
"Fine," he said, "You can walk to the other side of the school and go to the second cafeteria, that is if you avoid getting caught by that bully of a hall monitors. He's worse than Ushiro or something like that."  
  
"Uh." Joey blinks, "On second thought.Hey! Wait!"  
  
Both head over to the table Runi was sitting at. Apparently looking comfortable, Runi had his feet on the table looking down at the black book he'd been carrying around all day. Yugi gets a quick glance at it and blinks, because it was not written in characters. It was, though, written in Egyptian.  
  
The second Joey and Yugi sit, Runi looks up from the strange book and blinks. He turns his emerald green eyes at Joey and smiles, then looks at Yugi and stops smiling. Runi was suddenly getting sick to his stomach. It was something about Yugi that his mind did not like at all. However, not to show his mind's dislike, he smiles again. "Uh, hello, my name's Runihura, but you can just call me Runi."  
  
"My name's Yugi and this is Joey," Yugi said as responses while he took out a brown paper bag, "Did you bring a lunch?"  
  
Runi shook his head and shuts the black book he'd been looking at with one hand, "No, I didn't have any money to buy, and besides, I'm not hungry." He glances at Joey, noticing that he had been staring. "Is something the matter, Joey?"  
  
Yugi, realizing that Joey looked like something to the aspect of a zombie, he kicked him under the table. Suddenly snapping out of it, Joey nods, "Yeah, yeah, I like pickled salamanders too."  
  
Looking at Joey a little unhappily, Runi crosses his arms, "If you two think I'm weird like everyone else does, then I'd rather you don't sit here."  
  
"Who are you to tell us where we can sit?!" said Joey, ticked. Runi shrugs and stands.  
  
"Then, I'll leave."  
  
He does, pushing in his chair. Grabbing his old black book, Runi sighs and walks out of the cafeteria. So far, his first day of school at Domino High had gone completely wrong. Was it such a problem that he was new here? It wasn't like anything was different at home anyway. No, Egypt wasn't his home anymore. He wasn't wanted there. It seemed he wasn't wanted here either. "Then what's my existence for?" Runi thought to himself.  
  
"Hey punk! What are yah doin' outta class?"  
  
Runi looks up into the eyes of a hall monitor. He gets extremely frightened, stuttering when he talks, as accidentally dropping his book. How stupid he had been to forget about the hall monitor in this school. Mean and brutal.  
  
"I-I w-w-was heading t-to the r-restroom, hall monitor." he lied.  
  
"Where's your pass?"  
  
"P-Pass?"  
  
"You need a pass for the bathroom." "I-I don't h-have one." Runi said, looking down.  
  
"I knew you were lyin'! Your eyes are full of tears, and you passed here twree times."  
  
"Oh.I.I'm very sorry."  
  
"I also you know your that super smart weirdo named Runihura." the hall monitor said, smirking. "Well, I'm Renyo.and I'm going to teach you a lesson about when you wander my halls without a pass."  
  
"I-I think it'd be best it I g-g-got back to class now." Runi says, taking a slight step back.  
  
"I think.NOT. I'm gonna teach you a lesson in pain, and it's.mandatory, twerp." Renyo cracks his knuckles, and before Runi could run, Renyo has his hand around Runi's neck and lifts his off the ground.  
  
"Please!" yelled Runi, panic-stricken, "Please! Put me down!"  
  
"Why? We only just got started." Renyo slams him against the cement wall like a rock, while Runi recoils in pain, "You KNOW when I'm done!"  
  
He knees the Egyptian in the stomach several times. Holding him as high as he could, Renyo drops Runi. When he hits the ground Runi yelps loudly, painful tears sliding out of his eyes.but becoming tears of blood.  
  
"I dun't like when guys cry!" Renyo says as he kicks Runi in each shoulder twice, "Now stand up!"  
  
Yet, Runi does not stand, an insane laugh coming from the bottom of his heart and the emptiness of his soul. Renyo blinks, confused, "Why the hell are you laughing you creep?!"  
  
"I'm laughing," said Runi, his voice oddly deeper, "Because you are about to die, you stupid idiot."  
  
Raising himself to his feet with very little effort (which was surprising yet with all his injuries), Runi smirks, his head still hanging low and his face covered in shadow. "DIE!" He looks up, his eyes crimson and narrower, a huge scar on his right cheek. "May you be lost forever and erased from the memory of all."  
  
Taking his hand and lifting it to the level of Renyo's heart, he mutters something in Ancient Egyptian, possibly and incantation because the second he finished the words, Renyo's body went ridged. The hall monitor's face goes pale and he looked as if he was growing old, then his body started to rot and turning into a skeleton, which became dust, a white mist hovering above the small pile of particles.  
  
"You do not compete with the powers of darkness, my friend." The strange Runi said as he picked up his black book and opened it to a black page. "Come, soul."  
  
The white mist flies into the black book and Egyptian words form on the blank page. With a snap, the dark and horrid Runi shuts the book. The second every page of the book had fallen in its place, Runi shuts his eyes and falls into a faint, landing hard onto the ground.  
  
******  
  
Feeling dizzy and aching all over Runi opens his eyes; where was he? He glances around the room and blinks. All white, everything was white. It must have been a hospital.or something.a nurse walks in the room followed by a young teen, who Runi had never seen before, though they were about the same age. The boy had platinum blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Oh, so I see you are coming around." The nurse said, putting down a tray with milk and a sandwich on it. "Well, eat up...It will make you feel better."  
  
The boy sits on the edge of Runi's bed and smiles. 


	2. Souls and Schemes

Chapter 2-Souls and Schemes/The Tears of A Forgotten Soul  
  
Runi sighs, opening the doors to his dreaded return to Domino High. He'd been in the hospital for three days, making today a Friday. The only thing he was grateful for was that it seemed he had one friend. His name was Ryou Bakura. It was Bakura who had found him in the hall and had the nurse call the ambulance. They had talked about school and their families. In this subject, Runi didn't have must to say, everyone in his family had died or had killed themselves. It was only he left in his family.  
  
Though all had gone well in his recover, two things had been nagging in the back of his head. One, his black book was missing. Bakura hadn't seen it when he was found Runi lying there. His book, it was gone, but no one ever could have read it nor could they have taken it. No one ever was willing to touch that book. Second, no one seemed to think Domino had had a hall monitor after the upper-class man Ushiro had gone crazy. When he asked Bakura inquisitively about the hall monitor Renyo, Bakura just answered with a simple, "Who?" .It seemed that everyone except himself had forgotten about Renyo the Hall Monitor.  
  
When he reached his locker, Runi opened it quickly. His combo was much too easy to remember! It was his best friend's birth month and date. November on the left in it's numerical abbreviation then a zero 0, which was easy enough to remember without it being in any association with Khepri's birthday. He sighs unhappily, Khepri had died of an incurable disease. Though she was his foster mother, he still considered her his friend, and not his mom. A mom bosses you around and tells you to pick up or clean your room. Khepri never did that. She was a friend. A helper, a supporter. He missed her so much, which was to be expected, since she was the only person who ever showed him what togetherness and belonging meant.  
As Runi opens the locker door, he blinks. His book? It was there! In his locker! But, how? No one knew his combo except, well, himself! Reaching in and grabbing the black book, he pulls it out and looks down just as a note written on rough parchment falls out of the book. Runi bends down, picking it up and opening it to read it.  
  
'I have retrieved the book, I see you have yet to learn it's importance. Never the less, DO NOT LOSE IT AGAIN, RUNI! Or consequences will occur.'  
  
Blinking several times, Runi pondered the fact that he knew for sure that he did not write this note to himself. Perhaps he was just fantasizing. Worried, Runi glances up the hall. Had someone been watching him, knowing what his combo was and what he was doing? He had heard there were many stalkers in Domino. Nah, he was dreaming again. However, that handwriting looked too familiar.  
  
The bell rings, he would save this thought for later. Runi shuts his locker and puts the lock back on. He'd have to be quick on his feet to get to the first period assembly in the auditorium.  
  
******  
Once the assembly starts, Runi becomes very confused. The school was going to pick a hall monitor. The Principal stood on the stage explaining the reasons why Domino High was needed.  
  
"Our school has too many wandering students. We NEED to add in a hall monitor for the benefit of the community of our school." Said the Principal firmly, "In recent study, there has been an increasing case of violent acts and bullying in this highschool.  
  
"Our hall monitor has been chosen out of request and with the accordance of his grades and credits so far. Therefore, as of today, Domino City Highschool's hall monitor is... Runihura Hontuu!"  
  
A few people clapped, or looked back like the Egyptian was a suck up, making Runi sink in his seat. He wasn't expecting this. He was NOT expecting THIS! No way he wanted to be hall monitor!! Out of request? What did they mean by that??  
  
"Runi?" said the Principal, waiting, "Come on up here."  
  
Nervously, he stands and walking to the stage. What choice did he have? The Principal puts a white band around his arm below the black one with the "EX" on it. This band read "Hall Monitor".  
  
"Good luck." The Principal turns to the students, "You may move to your next class."  
  
Once most of the peers had left, Runi walks up behind the Principal and taps his shoulder.  
  
"Um, excuse me, sir, but, would it be any trouble if I asked you why and how exactly I was chosen? I'm new here, as you must realize, which means I do not the know the whole school by heart."  
  
"Well," said the Principal, turning around, "You asked about it and gave the administration the whole idea, besides, you're the smartest kid in this school. You are perfect for the job, now, move along."  
  
******  
  
Walking through the halls a few periods later, Runi thinks to himself, hold his black book close to him, "I don't understand. I don't remember asking anyone anything, and who was that note from?"  
  
He sees a student at a drinking fountain and sighs. Having to do his duties, Runi smiles at the lower-classman and asks for his pass. The boy shows it to him and walks off back to class.  
  
Wondering once more through the halls, Runi stops suddenly, starting to feel very dizzy. He runs to the nearest bathroom and leans on a wall, taking deep breaths. The room was spinning fast. He had to lean on something. Moving to the sink and leaning on it, Runi looks up into the dirty mirror, gently putting his book on the tiled floor. Once his eyes focus, better he gets a mental shock. Though the boy in the mirror looks like himself, it was very different. The reflection's eyes were crimson, not the green he knew. Along the reflection's right cheek was a very thin, but very long scar. Runi puts his hand to his cheek to feel the imaginary scar, but the reflection did not move. Instead it smirked and the room became cold, and dark. Just in the second the room changed, it went back to normal again. When Runi could move his head again to look in the mirror, he notices that the boy had gone and his normal reflection was in the mirror.  
  
The Egyptian stares. What had just happened? Who had that been in the mirror? Just as he bends down to pick up his book and shake the thoughts out of his head, Runi looks up as the door to the Boy's Bathroom opened and Bakura walked in. Was it Bakura? Since he was still in a dizzy state, the only features he could make out were that Bakura's hair was wilder, more untidy, and that his eyes were narrower.  
  
"I've been looking for you Runihura..." he said, his voice slightly deeper and without an accent.  
  
"Bakura?" Runi asked, a little confused. "Yes and No."  
  
"Why have you been looking for me?"  
  
"I have a present for you..." Bakura smirks evilly  
  
"Really?" said Runi a little relieved, it was only something Bakura wanted to give him, right? Not to be scared of, right? In addition, to explain Bakura's strange appearance, maybe he had a nasty cold, or something, "May I see it?"  
  
Bakura laughed, still smirking. "As you wish," he snaps his fingers and a thin gold band with Egyptian inscriptions appears around Runi's neck, "My friend said that you should enjoy its company..."  
  
"What? What is this??" Runi reaches up to pull off the tight band off but fails, receiving a very painful shock. This made him wince terribly.  
  
Bakura laughs again, his smirk curling into a twisted smile. "Allow me to explain. You have a book called 'The Book of Souls'. This book contains the secrets to every one you knows deepest and worst fears. You can even take souls with it." He points to Runi's black book. "That book grants the owner one wish. Any wish. Which it very important for me to have."  
  
Runi's eyes widen. No, come off it. Was Bakura going crazy? However, something in his mind was telling Runi that this was the truth.  
  
"You, I want that book, I NEED that book. Unfortunately, I cannot touch that book unless the current owner gives it to me, or dies. I decided to force you to give it to me, and spare your life. You see," Bakura points to the band around Runi's neck, "Slowly, your soul will be drained out of your body and into that band. Fail to hand over the book, and you will face a penalty worse than death."  
  
"I don't understand!"  
  
"You will." Said Bakura, "Soon enough." The maniac holds up 3 fingers, "You have three days till your soul is completely gone. At that time, I will take the book. If you give it to me the book before then, I will free your soul from the band. But be warned, the second you hand the book to me, you will fall dead."  
  
Laughing wickedly, he leaves the bathroom. Runi falls to his knees staring at his book. The Book of Souls...? 


	3. An Unwelcome Memory

Chapter 3- An Unwelcome Memory/Tears of a Forgotten Soul  
  
It was ancient Egypt, thousands of years ago. Runi was running though the halls, lost as to where he was, and where he was going. He looks down at himself, realizing that he was dressed in clothes of that time.  
  
"Don't let him get away!!"  
  
Runi glances back over his shoulder quickly, still running. Guards, the guards of the palace, were chasing him. He did not know what going on, however, he did have a feeling that these guards were after him, that he must keep running. He sees tall, rough door at the end of the hall. When Runi reaches it he, kicks it open, enters and then turns, shutting the door quickly. It might give him more time before the guards entered so that he could think of a solution of this strange predicament.  
  
"Uh...oh." said Runi as he realized that it wasn't another hall he had entered, no, this was the royal hall! This was the area where the Pharaoh resided! If these guards were after him, this would be the end of the road. Whatever he had done, it must have been horrible, or something. Looking up to the throne, he tries to make out the figure that was shrouded in a light haze.  
  
The guards kick open the door to the royal chamber, surprising Runi tremendously. He looks back to see the running up towards him. Either he was too frightened or unable to move, the boy did not know, but in the next few seconds, Runi was held in a strangle hold by the guards, who were tying his hands up around his wrists.  
  
"Did he attempt to hurt you, pharaoh?" asked a rather chunky guard.  
  
"No, Sept, " said the man to whom they were addressing, "He did not. However, that does not make him a trustworthy person."  
  
The pharaoh in the mist stands and walks down from his throne. When he exits the depths of the mist, Runi recognizes him immediately.  
  
He attempts to say Yugi but his mouth did not belong to him... He could think of his own mind, but he could not talk of his own will. Runi also begins to realize that he had no control of his body. Was he seeing though someone else's eyes?  
  
"I do not see why you have sent your guards for me Pharaoh, I have done nothing wrong!"  
  
Shooting him an inquisitive look, the pharaoh blinks, but does not smile. It looked as though he thought the Egyptian before him was going a little insane.  
  
"You have been found committing a murder and also he have been marked as a servant of the dark..."  
  
"What?! But, I haven't done anything! I haven't-"  
  
The pharaoh cut him off, looking quite displeased, no believing that the boy is a liar. "Before you see your punishment, I would like to tell you something very important. Something I should have told you a long time ago."  
  
Runi feels himself blink, apparently the one he was seeing through did not understand what the powerful man meant meant.  
  
"Not all of your family is dead." The pharaoh continues, "I am your blood brother."  
  
The guards holding Runi blink questioningly.  
  
"What?" he heard himself exclaim, "But why have never... WHY? WHY HAVE YOU NEVER-"  
  
"It's true, but unfortunately, I will not have a murder and a server of everything I am fighting, to be my brother."  
  
"I told you! I have not done anything! Why do you not believe me, Pharaoh??"  
  
However, the Pharaoh did not answer him, he instead looked at the guards, "I'm sorry, very ashamed that I would ever have to say this, but... execute Runihura."  
  
Runi felt his eyes grow wide in surprise. Shouting, the one whom he was seeing through struggles to break free of the guards. The last thing Runi heard himself say was, "You are the cruelest! You think you do what ever you want! Why don't you see? Why don't you believe me?? I'LL KILL YOU!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH!! YOU'LL NEVER WILL UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH!!"  
  
Darkness, suddenly he felt darkness... 


	4. ForgetMeNots

Chapter 4- A Field of Forget-Me-Nots/Tears of a Forgotten Soul  
  
"Ugh," Runi wakes up in the morning, a very painful headache booming through his temples. Once his eye focused, he realized he was in Domino City Park, sitting on a bench, his book held tightly in his arms. What time was it? He glances at a near by clock and blinks. It was 8:47 in the morning. Wait, eight... WHAT?? That's not possible, no! The time was only 5:20 in the afternoon when he came here; had he fallen asleep?  
  
Suddenly, he remembers what had happened yesterday and blinks. Had that been a dream? Did it actually happen? Runi stands and walks to the clear freshwater lake not far from where he was sitting. He glances into the water and sighs, seeing the gold band around his neck. That had not been a dream. Standing, he makes his way to the gates of the park and heads out to the city.  
  
Runi tries as hard as he can to remember where he had to go to get back to his apartment in that Boarding House downtown, though nothing came to him. To make maters even worse, he felt very sick to his stomach and he felt like he was going to faint. What this effects of that band? Was it seriously taking his soul, or was he just over reacting?  
  
Holding on to his book tightly, Runi breaks into a run, he would have to remember. He couldn't just pretend he knew where he was going. That would be a very stupid thing to do. In the confusion of running, Runi accidentally bumps into a teenager about the age of 17, a little older than himself. She drops her papers and book that were in her arms.  
  
"Oh my! Gomen! I am most very sorry, miss!" Runi says as he stops and bends down to help her collect her things.  
  
"It's okay, kid. It happens all the time. I'm just clumsy like that."  
  
Runi looks up from the books he had put in a small stack and blinks. The teen had raven black hair with green streaks and deep violet colored eyes. To him, she looked very pretty. The girl smiled and bent down, picking up the books.  
  
"Uh, Thanks. Not too many people apologize after doing a stunt like that, nor do they help me pick this stuff up. It's a shame I have to carry so much around, but I guess when you work for Kaiba Corporation. You are always on the move."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"By the way, my name's Keon Hitamyu." she smiles and pulls Runi to his feet, "What's your name, kid?"  
  
"My name?" he blinks and blushes, "It's Runihura Hontuu. I...I'm a freshman at Domino Highschool."  
  
"Ah, wonderful! I am actually in my last year there since I skipped a few grades in Intermediate School." She smiles, "So you are that smart boy called Runi? You should look for a job position at Kaiba Corp. I am sure Seto would love to have you for his company if your level of intellect is high. Tell me, what is Four thousand eighty-three squared?"  
  
Runi sighed; she's probably teasing with him to see if the rumors were true... "It's 16670889."  
  
"SERIOUSLY??" she gasps. "How did you do that?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Answer the Question in LESS than 5 seconds! You didn't even have to think about it!"  
  
"And? Your point is?"  
  
"You're a genius!" she laughed, "Even though geniuses are usually a little insane, I like insane people."  
  
Runi blushes, a lot, "Um, Th-thank you, K-Keon..."  
  
"For what??"  
  
"Making me feel welcome..."  
  
She laughs, this kid was funny AND cute, "Well, if you don't feel welcome in Domino City yet, you certainly haven't met a lot of nice people. Come on, I'll go buy you a milkshake."  
  
******  
  
Keon was a great addition to his day. It made him feel happy inside, the same feeling he had when Khepri was alive. She had even helped him find his way home. Runi just told her that he had went to the park and got lost, he wouldn't bother with telling her anything about The Book of Souls, Bakura, or the golden band on his neck, which she HAD asked about. Lying, he said it was actually just something passed down in his family, a tradition. When he showed her the black book, Runi was surprised to know that she could read hieroglyphs just as well as could. Keon explained that she had Egyptian heritage in her.  
  
Runi glances around the dimly lit room 7 of his Boarding House. Its walls were a disgusting color of green, thin cracks running through the ceiling and border. There was no rug on the floor; it was just an old finished wood floor. Well, that is, if you could consider it finished. Most of the finish had peeled off.  
  
The only furniture in the room was a plain styled twin size bed and a dresser. There was a kitchen station, but it wasn't very big. Runi had plans of moving out once he had enough money for a better apartment. That Kaiba Corp sounded like a great place to work, in fact, Keon said she was going to take him there tomorrow so that he would be able to apply for a job with Mr. Kaiba, or Seto, the head of the Corporation. Keon said that he might be a great technically manager or creator. That would give him plenty of money.  
  
Suddenly, there came a knock at the door.  
  
"Hello? Does Runihura live here? Hello?"  
  
It was Yugi's voice. Not him. Not after that dream. The dream that seemed so real, too real.  
  
"Yes, please come in Yugi."  
  
Yugi walks into the room, glancing around. I was very gloomy to him, he liked cheerfulness, and this was not cheerful at the least bit. How could someone live this way?  
  
"I've come to say I'm sorry about the other day. I would have apologized sooner, but you were in the hospital. I came to your apartment yesterday too, but you weren't home."  
  
"I except your apology, Yugi. It's mostly my fault, though. I guess I was just in too much stress to deal with easily."  
  
Yugi smiles, "That's alright Runi." He notices the band around Runi's neck. "What's that?" Runi looks down, "I-It's nothing."  
  
"Oh... Well, hey, I brought a game to play if you would like. See, I love to play games. I guess it's like a hobby."  
  
"Cool, I don't really have a hobby."  
  
"Well, that's okay. I'm sure you'll find one soon enough."  
  
Yugi walks to Runi's bed and sat down, picking up the manga that was on his pillow. Curiously, Yugi opens in and begins to read it, knowing that Runi would not mind if he did.  
  
When Runi turns his back to Yugi, his whimpers, feeling intense pain again. It was worse than before. Something in his mind told him to pick up the knife on the counter. However, something else told him NOT to pick it up. He holds his head tightly and runs to the bathroom, breathing hard. Runi looks up into the mirror and falls backwards. That reflection was there. The one that looked like himself, it was there. Runi slowly rises to his feet and moans, and then looks up, feeling himself slip into a dark void.  
  
"Runi?" Yugi says as he hears the Egyptian moan, "Are you alright? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Just as he says this, the door opens slowly. Runi walks out, was it Runi? No, it was the other one, the one that looked like Runi, and the one that had appeared during school when Renyo was beating the boy up brutally. It was the teenager who made Renyo pay with his life, and his soul.  
  
"I'm fine," he said as he rounded a turn towards the kitchen. "Do not worry of my safety, pharaoh."  
  
Yugi blinks, ".Pardon?"  
  
However, the dark Runi did not listen, reaching to the steak knife on the counter and holding it in his hand, "No, I would worry of your safety, Pharaoh." He turns to face Yugi, his now crimson eyes a flame.  
  
Yugi jumps to his feet, "Runi, it something wrong?? You can tell me! Don't do this!"  
  
"Wrong, Pharaoh?? WRONG, YOU ASK? I THINK YOU SHOULD THINK IT OVER!! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID! YOU KILLED ME!! NOW I AM BACK TO KILL YOU!"  
  
Feeling that this is out of his hands, Yugi transforms into Yami, who was much better at problem solving.  
  
"Calm down, I do not understand why you want to take a life... If you tell me..."  
  
"TELL YOU?! TELL YOU?? YOU SHOULD KNOW ALREADY! YOU KILLED ME! I DIDN'T DO A THING AND YOU KILLED ME!! YOU'RE THE MURDERER!! YOU ARE THE CRIMINAL!! YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME!! WELL NOW IT'S TOO LATE! YOU DIE!!"  
  
Dark Runi, springs at Yami, who moves fast, feeling that was already going to come, "Please, we can make a peaceful agreement if you just tell me why you are acting this way."  
  
"H-How COULD you... HOW COULD YOU FORGET!!"  
  
"Look, listen to me, please!" Yami said frantically.  
  
"NO AND NEVER!" he charges at Yami, successfully pinning him to the wall, the steak knife up to his throat, "Die! TONIGHT PHARAOH!!"  
  
Yami looks at him and blinks, not daring to move. If he did, this darker side of Runi would attack him. He'd have no where to go and be killed.  
  
Dark Runi smirks insanely, pushing the knife into Yami's skin a bit, making it bleed slightly. Suddenly, and without notice, the clock on the wall struck 12 o' clock midnight. This would mark the second day. The band around Runi's neck begins to glow and he feels weaker and more tired. The dark incarnation disappears, Runi's eyes becoming green again and the thin scar fading away. He drops the knife on the floor and holds his head, collapsing into a faint. Yami blinks several times, holding the bleeding neck for a moment, then pick up Runi and carries him to his bed, laying him down.  
  
"I do not understand what has happened to you," he says, "But I hope I will understand soon. Good Night"  
  
Yami leaves, changing back to Yugi and shutting the door gently behind him. 


	5. A Spider's Web

Chapter 5- A Spider's Web/The Tears of a Forgotten Soul  
  
The window in Runi's apartment room opened, letting in both the hot, piercing sun and the clean fresh air. The house manager, an elderly woman, looks at Runi, quite worried. It was already 12:30 and he still hadn't woken up.  
  
"Runi?" she asked softly, "Wake up, dear. Sleeping during the day isn't good for your health."  
  
"Hm?" he mumbles, slightly opening his eyes and sitting up. Today, he felt much different than yesterday. He was sleepy, he just wanted to sleep.  
  
"You're dressed? My, my, and I thought I used to party late." she giggles.  
  
"What are you talki-"he glares, "HEY! Get your head out of the gutter, old lady!!"  
  
"There was alot of yelling. I'm glad you at least calmed down after 12."  
  
"MRS. MISAKI!! I'D NEVER-"  
  
The old woman smiles, and giggles, "Nevermind," she sighs, "Are you getting up dear?"  
  
"No, I don't feel well...I think I might stay in bed, today."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later, dear." She waves and walks out of the room. Once she had quietly shut the door, Runi layed back down, facing the wall. The truth was that he wanted sometime to think. At 12 o' clock AM tomorrow, he'd have zero days left to save himself. Right now, he had less that 24 hours for a solution. Will tomorrow bring him no sanity? It'd be over. He'd be too lost to think. No exceptions. No light. Beyond hope, beyond communication, Beyond death...  
  
Pain. Pain snaps him back to reality. Though his soul was leaving him, it felt that something else was filling in the empty void. Something was replacing his soul.  
  
"Gah!" he held his head, rocking and curling tight into himself. Seering, blinding pain. Then it was gone. Disappeared without a trace.  
  
Ding-Dong!!  
  
"Hey Ru! Are yah home?"  
  
He rolls over and looks towards the door. It was Keon. Would he have time to waste talking to her? "Come on in, Keon."  
  
She opens the door and happily enters the room. It looked as though she had stopped by on her lunch break from work.  
  
"I wanted to take you to work with me," she said, "you know, to show you around."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you're gonna get a job there."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Woah! You've got an attitude buddy! I was only kidding!"  
  
"Sorry, Keon..." Runi said as he sat up.  
  
"Well, come on then." she says frantically, "Let's go!!"  
  
Runi sighs, "I don't have time today."  
  
"But, I want you to come!!" she pouts and Runi just sighs.  
  
"I'm Sorr-"  
  
"You're coming anyway! Whether you want to or not!" Keon grabs his hand and runs out of the apartment, pulling Runi along with her.  
  
"KEON!!!"  
  
******  
  
The two walk into the extraordinary building that housed the greatest technical achievements since televison was invented, Kaiba Corp.  
  
"You start on first floor and work your way up. It's a god system; it proves that if you work hard, you'll be 'on top'!" she laughs at her corny joke. runi doesn't. "Come, my tomodachi! You have got to cheer up!"  
  
Runi looks at keon and smiles slightly. He can't think with her around. It was nearly every two seconds 'Runi this' or 'Runi that'. Today was his only chance to figure out something. The black book was held tightly in his hands. He wouldn't leave it anywhere. Not for one second.  
  
Once they reached Keon's office(which was saying something since it was on the 52nd floor), Runi was walking around the room looking at all her photos. Lots of photos. How Runi wished he could have photos of his own. All of them in oak frames on a fireplace mantel. A dream. His parents were dead, and his only brother ran away. He'd be dead by now, since when he ran away, he had a very deadly and uncureable disease. Then there was Khepri, his second mother. She had died too.  
  
Runi glances out of the window behind Keon's desk. It was huge, covering the entire wall. It was so big that there was no need for lights because the sun lit up the room entirely. The site out of the window could strike anyone with awe. Since Kaiba corp was on of the tallest buildings in Domino City, it was wonderful to see all of the busy streets and ever the factories added to the picture.  
  
"Why don't you have a seat, Ru?"  
  
"Uh, thanks." he walks over to a chair acrossed from the desk and sits, sinking into the chair, being how it was very comfortable. The sleepiness that Runi had forgotten had come back. Sleepiness and comfort never mix.  
  
"Want some tea or something?"  
  
"No I'm fine, thanks."  
  
"Are sure about that?" Keon asked as she took a soda out of the small office frdge and sits back at her desk.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know Ru, you've been looking very stressed out lately, is anything wrong."  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure, because if you're down, you can talk to the psychiatrist on the 20th floor. Or if you're not feeling well, there is a nurse down the hall."  
  
"I'M FINE GOT THAT?? FINE! F-I-N-E!!! FINE!!" he yelled at her, his eyes turning crimson for a moment, but returning to green.  
  
"Runi..."she sighs, no one likes to be screamed at like that, "I think I should take you home, you are under a bit of pressure, I see."  
  
"DO YOU JOT UNDERSTAND ME??? I'M FINE!!" Runi shuts his mouth, he sounded like he had in that vison. A more Egyptian accent in his voice.  
  
"Come on, pal. I'm taking you home. We'll walk. Maybe some fresh some fresh air is what you truely need."  
  
Runi restrains himself from screaming that he was 'fine'. He nods and stands, heading for the door with keon. The fact was that he wasn't fine. He was shaking horribly and could think straight. A monter was growing inside his heart. Something terrible.  
  
Once they reached the ground level, Keon signs out on coffee break then exits the glass doors in the front of the building, followed by a nearly sleep walking Runi.  
  
"So," said said as they turned up main street, "Is there anything bugging you? And don't yell, okay!!??"  
  
Runi sighs. He wasn't sure if he should tell her about The Book of Souls, or the golden soul sucking band around his neck. If he did, would she believe him? He highly doubted she would. But, I would have to be now. He'd have to tell her now.  
  
He looks down. "Keon, I-" he looks up to see that she was gone. Gone??  
  
"Runi!! HELP!!"-he hears her scream. The confused teen glances around and spots her being dragged into a very dark alley some how.  
  
"Keon! What's going on??"  
  
He runs to the entrance of the alley and looks down it, unable to see in the dismal dark. A voice that sounded slightly on the loose end wavers from it's hidden spot.  
  
"Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly." 


	6. The Darkness of a Heart

Chapter 6 - The Darkness of a Heart/The Tears of the Forgotten Soul  
  
"Who's there?! Who are you?"  
  
"If you come with me, I'll show you."  
  
"Let Keon go!" said Runi forcefully.  
  
"Then come into the dark, and I will."  
  
Runi sighs, what other choice did he have? He takes a deep breath and sighs, walking into the darkness. Suddenly, and again, he feels weak, faling into an unconcious state.  
  
******  
  
Once again he felt himself slide back into time. It was Anceint Egypt again, seemingly a few months before his ancient reflection was sentenced to death. This time, Runi was watching from a distance, instead of being right in it.  
  
It seemed that the reflection was once again in the palace, sneaking around.  
  
"Runihura?"  
  
The Egpytian stops, turning towards the voice. It was the Queen of Egypt. She smiles.  
  
"Runihura, what are you doing here? You might get thrown in the dungeons if the Pharaoh finds you here again."  
  
"I had to come see you again."  
  
"Don't you understand that you can't anymore?"  
  
Runihura crosses his arms, "Say who?"  
  
"I-"she sighs, "I haven't told you something. I should have told you a long time ago."  
  
"Hm? What is it? I'll understand."  
  
"Runihura, I-I," she tilts her head to the ground, "I am pregnant."  
  
"You're what??"  
  
"And that is with your child. I don't know what to do! If Pharaoh finds out that you are the father, he'll kill you!" she starts to cry, hugging Runihura tightly. Runihura puts his arms around her and sighs.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let them find out. I won't let them kill me."  
  
~Days Before Runihura's Death~  
  
"The Queen has been attacked, Pharaoh!"  
  
"What??" he loks up quickly, and stands running out of the chamber heading towards the Queen's room. When he reaches it, he sees his wife on her bed, she was still alive, but only just, her sheets covered in blood. Next to her bed stood Preist Seto, who had been examining a knife that had been found on the floor.  
  
Pharaoh runs to the queen's side and held her hand tightly and worrily.  
  
"Pha-raoh, I c-can't believe wh-why he-why he would. I do-don't unders- stand."  
  
"Who?" he asked softly.  
  
"Runi, It-It was Ru-Runi-hu-h-ra." she fell faint and silent. Pharaoh yelled out her name and stares at her, putting his hand on her cheek. Priest Set, smirks, and holds the Millenium Rod tightly in his hand.  
  
"I would like you to hunt down and find this 'Runihura' then bring him to me."  
  
"Yes, Pharoah," Priest Seto nods and exits the room.  
  
"I can't and won't let there be murder in my kingdom. Certainly, we will have to make an exception to our rules of death this time."  
  
The two fade from view and Runi appears once again, surrounded by darkness.  
  
******  
  
"Wake up, Runihura, wake." said a vocie distant in his mind.  
  
"Where?" his eyes were unfocused, and he was in an unlit room, "Where am I?"  
  
"you are here. That's where you are."  
  
"Who are you? Where's Keon?" he said glanceing around the room that was unseen because of the ever continuing darkness.  
  
"She's here. My name's not important You do not need to know my name."  
  
"Why not??"  
  
"Because you don't need to know!"  
  
Runi gets a sharp pain again, he trys to hold his head to ease the pain but realises that he can not move at all. "What's going on!? Why can't I move??"  
  
"You can move because you're tied up, dimwit."  
  
"But I don't feel any ropes!" Runi says, glancing around. He still didn't have to whom he was talking to nor where he was.  
  
"That's becuase the ropes aren't really there."  
  
"What do you mean, not there?"  
  
"These ropes are spiritual, they are binding your soul, not you, physically."  
  
"I still don't understand..."  
  
"You will, some day. No listen to me, I want to help free your soul."  
  
"I don't take advice from unknown sources."  
  
"You might want my advice, or you'll have a nice trip to the shadow realm at midnight."  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"Let's just say, I have connections." Though Runi could not see the people, he did seem to notice the insane smirk on the man's face. " Also know that you have something called the Book of Souls. It can grant your deepest desire. But is you give the book to someone else, you die."  
  
"So? I know this already. It can't help me."  
  
"Mind over matter. Use your mind to get you out of a situation." he laughs a bit."But that's not important. What is important is that your soul is not going to sucked from you.  
  
"So you know a way to take this thing off?" Runi says, talking about the band.  
  
"It's simple. Just wish for it to happen on your book." He smirks again, "But of course, then you would be at a loss of two thirds of your soul."  
  
"But, I DON'T WANT to lose my soul."  
  
"Then you have to do something for me."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I want you to duel someone called Yugi Mutou. But, you will do it in a diguise; as a fellow of mine. As a rare hunter."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A RARE HUNTER! DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!!!"  
  
"Oh...If it's only a duel I will do it...I just don't have any cards..."  
  
"Oh it isn't JUST a duel. I want you to duel Yugi for his millenium puzzle. If you win, take his puzzle and I will free you from that band. Lose, and you must first grant me a wish with that book. Then you can face eternity in the shadow realm!"  
  
"I don't want to do this anymore! I don't want to hurt Yugi or his friends! I don't-"  
  
"Is that so? Then how about I give you this offer." The lights suddenly turn on and a person in a purple cloak is holding a knive up to Keon's throat. Standing in front of him was a guy with light blonde hair and extremely psychotic purple eyes. He wore a light purple top and tan pants. "If you want your friend to live, I suggest that you do what I say."  
  
"Keon!!"  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
Runi turns his head to the villianous person and gulps nodding. he must have taken it as a yes because he yelling for someone, and another person dressed in the same purple cloak entered from the door behind him. The Rare Hunter, as Runi assumed they were, placed a duel disk, a purple cloak, and a deck of card in front of him. The young man turned, "For the records, my name is Marik." He left, the rare hunter with Keon following. He could hear laughter from beyond the closed door. 


	7. A Duel to Remember

Chapter 7- A Duel to Remember/Tears of a Forgotten Soul  
  
It took Runi three hours to learn the rules of Duel Monsters and also one hour after that to learn about the duel disk and study his deck. Even after that he couldn't leave because his soul was still bound, luckily marik was kind enough to let him go, since he was 'wasting valuable time'. Now dressed in the purple cloak, his hood pulled up to protect his identity, Runi heads up the main street, a blind search for Yugi. The city lights were lighting the dark 8 o'clock street, as Runi began to make out a group of friends in the distance. Feeling slightly sick, Runi advances on them, getting first spotted by Joey.  
  
"'ey Yugi, it's one of thoughs rare hunters."  
  
"Huh? Marik's Rare Hunters?" Yugi says as he turns to face Runi, "What do you want Rare Hunter?"  
  
Runi looks up, his voice as he had not realised before, very hoarse. "Yugi I want you to duel me, please..."  
  
"Since when do Rare Hunter's say please?" Duke mumbled to Tristan.  
  
"Dunno.."  
  
"Look," Yugi said, yawning, "It's really late, can't we do this tomorrow?"  
  
"THERE WON'T BE A TOMORROW FOR ME IF YOU DON'T DUEL ME NOW!!"  
  
"I understand that if I don't duel you, Marik might cause you hard, so..."  
  
"So..will you DUEL me, Motou?  
  
"Yes."  
  
Runi gulps, thinking to himself, "I'm sorry Yugi... I really am... but If I don't beat you in a duel, Keon will be in danger."  
  
Yugi closes his eyes as light surrounds his body, transforming him into Yami, "It's time to duel, rare hunter!"  
  
Runi: 4000 Yami: 4000  
  
"First," Runi said, placing a card in attack position, "I play the Dragon Zombie(1600/0) in attack mode. I also place one magic card faced down." A gigantic monsterous dragon, with rotting flesh appears, roaring towards the sky, "Your turn, Yugi."  
  
"I play, The Dark Zebra(1800/400)! Attack Dragon Zombie NOW!"  
  
Runi: 3900 Yami: 4000  
  
Runi smirks slightly, this dueling thing was fun, and addictive. Actually it was so addictive it was scarey, "I play this card in defence position, and end my turn."  
  
"I place down these two magic cards and I play the Feral Imp(1300/1400) attack the face down card!" The card was a simple bite shoe and was destroyed. "If you want to beat me, Rare hunter, you'll have to do better than that. Dark Zebra attack his life points!"  
  
Runi watches as the monster gallops towrads him and rams its horn at him violently. As his life points go down to 2100, Runi falls backwards onto his back, the hood falling off.  
  
"Runi?!"  
  
He looks up at Yami, weakly rising to his feet. A feeling of guilt covers his mind. "Yugi... I..." just as soon as he was going to start on an explaination, he felt a stabbing feeling in the back of his head. The clock struck nine. Then it was gone. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand!!"  
  
"A rare hunter? Runi?" said Joey looking at Tea who blinked confused herself. Bakura, however, narrows his eyes.  
  
"What does Marik think he is doing??" he growls to himself, "i thought I had made it clear that I would defeat Yugi and that I would get that damned book from that sorry excuse for a human! When I get a hold on that little-"  
  
"Who said I wouldn't??" Yami yells, a sence of da zavu in his mind.  
  
"I do! You wouldn't understand what I'm going through!! You wouldn't!"  
  
"Runi!"  
  
He doesn't answer, a cruel laugh coming from him. Realising how he was acting, Runi caught himself immediately. he places a serious look on his face and draws his next card. He places a monster face down on the field and sighs, feeling strangely depressed. Yami draws and places a magic card on the field. once again it was Runi's turn, the clock was ticking, he could hear it.  
  
"I play Swords of Recealing Light! And also Neko Gal #1(1900/1200)in attack mode!! Attack the dark Zebra!!"  
  
Yami: 3900 Runi: 2100  
  
Yami draws a card and looks up, "I place the mystical elf(800/2000) in defence mode and I end my turn."  
  
"Okay, I will have have my face down monster, Mystical sands(2100/1500) rise up and attack the Mystical Elf!!"  
  
"That's exactly what I wanted you to do!" Yami says, "You activated my Wabaku magic card!"  
  
"Wabakaaa-what?"  
  
"Wabaku, it stops your attacks for one turn." He draws a card , "Now... I sacrifice my Mystical Elf and Feral Imp to summon my Dark Magician!" The magician appears, his arms crossed and starring at Runi and his monsters, "I still can't attack for two more turns."  
  
"Dark Magician?" Runi draws and looks at his hand. So far there weren't any cards that could help him. Unless... Unless he got an equip card. At least then he could boost his monsters attack points to be higher or equal to Yami's Dark Magician.  
  
He still had some time before Yami could attack him again.  
  
"Pass."  
  
Yami takes a new card and places it down on the duel disk, "I play Ancient Elf in defence mode!"  
  
Runi draws another card and blinks, then places a new card in the magic slot, and plays a monster, "I summon the Lord of Dragons in defence mode, then, I sacrifice him and my face down card to play my ritual card, turtle oath! That summons my Crab Turtle(2550/2200) in attack mode! Since your Wabaku's effects ended last turn I use Crab Turtle to attack Dark magician!"  
  
"You seem to keep forgetting about my magic cards Runi. Activate Block Attack!"  
  
"What does that card do?"  
  
"Watch."  
  
The Crab Turtle raises it's pinches to the Dark Magician but stops when "Block Attack" is played. It recoils and goes into defence mode, leaving the notorious magician unharmed.  
  
"What?! That's not fair!!"  
  
"Everything is fair, Runi if you play the right cards. It isn't against the rules in Duel Monsters to play this card." Yami said, telling him exactly what he already should know.  
  
"I'll just have my Mystical Sands attack-" Runi feels another sharp pain as the clock strikes 10, worse that before. It was so painful that he had to shake his head several times before it stopped, or so he thought. Once again his eyes became unfocused and the area around him started to grow dark and cold. "No, not again! please!" he yelled forcing the darkness back with what he could find from his heart. he knew, if he let this darkness consume him, someone will be hurt and get hurt. Outside this dark place, Tea looked extremely worried, along with the others.  
  
"Runi! What's wrong??" Yami shouted, obviously Runi didn't answer in complete sence.  
  
"It's so cold, my friends, looking for, can't hold back, not strong enough, someone, HELP ME!!" he fell to his knees, babbling over and over again and shaking horribly. Yami and the others try to walk and help him, but they couldn't move, not even an inch. it was like something didn't want them to help."Help me, please, don't, no, darkening, I, can't, no... heh, heh, heh, hahahahahahahaaaaa! IT'S OVER!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I'VE WON THIS LITTLE GAME, PHARAOH!!!" Runi stands, a deranged smile smile swiping over his face and dark crimson eye focused on his prey, Yami.  
  
"You again! What are you doing to my friend??"  
  
Joey blinks at Yami. Did he just say again? bakura narrows his eyes at the new appearance and thinks once again. This occurance was something he did not suspect in this pathetic fool.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Aw, I'm hurt Paraoh! I'm not doing ANYTHINg wrong. I am the TRUE Runihura! This pathetic fool is just my reencarnation! Ha! He isn't close to anything I was!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!"  
  
"Why can't you rest in peace and leave Runi be?"  
  
"Unfinished business, Pharaoh. My spirit cannot rest until I get my revenge, until I get my wish!!"  
  
"And what, may I ask, is that??"  
  
"You DEAD!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" 


	8. Behold the God

Chapter 8- Behold the God  
  
"There is NOTHING that can save you NOW!!" Dark Runi smirks, "Now it is time I finish the attack my pathetic counter part couldn't even accomplish!"  
  
"That's because you-"  
  
"Silence, Pharaoh!! You don't understand, do you? There is nothing you can do about me. You see, my opposite is a like a puppet. They are fun to play with because you give them life. You see, I am the puppet master and my opposite is the puppet, without me, he'd be empty, non existant...Anyway, Mystical Sands! Attack that wrenched Ancient Elf!"  
  
Runi: 2100 Yami: 3900 (No change since Ancient Elf is in Defence mode(Chapter 7) This is just to remind you the status)  
  
"I end my turn, dazzle me." The Swords of Revealing Light disappear and Yami draws, "I play the Book of Enchantments to boost my Dark Magician's attack power to 2800 attack points! Attack the Crab Turtle!"  
  
Runi: 1950 Yami: 3900  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"Arigato, my pharaoh." he draws the looks up at Yami, "The fabled Dark Magician. Your Dark Magician. You two go way back, you know."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I have a monster that used to cause some chaos for me. Simple things. Sneaking into the palace for fun and things like that. I am so glad you will get to meet him from MY perspective. I sacrifice my Nekogal #1 and my Mystical Sands to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon! And I use the Black Dragon's Claw magic card to Red Eyes, making his attack power 2800, the exact same as your magician! But wait, there's more! If I summon a dragon and have less than 2000 life points, I can activate 'Souls and Shadows'!"  
  
"I've never seen that card before..."  
  
"Allow me to explain...Souls and Shadows is an extremely rare magic card. It allows me to drain one of your monster's attack points by 300, and turns it into a shadow that will posses my Red Eyes Black Dragon, giving him a grand total of 3100 attack points!" he smirks, "Your Dark Magician is all alone, there is no one here to protect him...Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack that worthless Magician!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Buh Bye, Mr. Magician!!" Red Eyes spits up a fireball and shatters dark magaician.  
  
Runi: 1950 Yami: 3300  
  
Yami draws, "My Dark Magaician isn't gone yet! MONSTER REBORN!"  
  
"It's still not stronger than my Dragon, baka."  
  
"You'll have to find him first! Activate Magical Hats!"  
  
Three hats appear, one covering Dark Magician. They mix up then stand in a straight line.  
  
"You think THAT can save your pathetic magician??"  
  
"Actually, yes, I believe it can!!"  
  
Dark Runi growls and stares at the hats. Which one...? "Red Eyes, attack the hat to the left!"  
  
"That was a very bad choice. Under that hat is my Dragon Capture Jar! Activate trap!" Yami says as the trap card flips up, pushing Red Eyes Black Dragon into defense mode. "Since your dragon's defense has not been increased, that makes it weaker than my Dark magician. Now that your turn has ended, it is time to say Saynora to your dragon! Yami looks at Dark magician, "Attack!" Dark magician nods and dashes to the enormous dragon, twirls his staff and blast a purple magic wave at Runihura's dragon, "Vanquished."  
  
Runi: 1450 Yami: 3300  
  
Dark magician returns to his santurary under a hat and they switch quickly. "Your turn."  
  
Dark Runi would have to think quickly. There had to be a monster powerful enough to beat Dark magician. he draw and blinks. What is this dragon card? It's body was deep green, it's eyes were two different colors, one white, on black, as were its wings, one an angel wing, one a demon wing. The card seemed to stare at him. "I play the Two-Hearted Dragon in its Attack mode!"(2800/100)  
  
"Dragon Capture Jar is still in play."  
  
"No, its not. Remove Trap!" The jar disintergrated, "Now my new dragon is kept in attack mode!"  
  
"Hm," Yami hadn't seen that monster card before either, but he had heard about it. It wasn't any ordinary attack; it changed to its possessor's heart and feelings. From the looks of its form, Runi was split into two parts. One looking for revenge and the other looking for a way to defend itself from an unknown force. There were so many different things a card like that could do to a person.  
  
"Two-Hearted Dragon! Attack the hat on the right! IT's that damn Drak Magician!! I'm sure of it! ATTACK!" The dragon reared ack its head the Blasted the hat with a black and white beam of light, shattering the hat and its contents, the Dark magician. "Looks like I chose right, correct, Pharaoh?" Dark Runi smirks.  
  
Yami: 3000 Runi: 1450  
  
"I play Anceint Jar in defence mode! Then I play this magic card face down!"  
  
"Fine...I play Peacock in attack moda," Dark Runi eyes the face down card warily, "I'll end my turn and not attack."  
  
"I play Gyakutenno Megami in defence mode and I activate Share the pain! You and I must select one monster to go to the graveyard." The ancient jar disappears.  
  
"Peacock." The bird fades away. Runi draws again. A magic card? Well, a magic card was better than nothing. "I play Dragon's Crystal and attach it to the Two-Hearted Dragon! Boosting his attack power by 700 points!" He grins darkly, "Nothing can beat in now...3500 attack points!"  
  
"Nothing, but the god card Slifer...oh, and Runihura, your defensive points just dropped." The 100 points of the dragon's defence went down to 50 Runi got a slight shaky feeling.  
  
"What the hell?" Dark Runi looked at his shaking hand then it stopped as quickly as it came, "Just a minor chill..." he narrows his eyes as if Yami was going to make a comment, "Nothing more."  
  
"We'll see," Yami said, drawing 'Swords of Revealing Light', he plays it, looking at Runi, "now YOU have to wait." HE places the card on the field and swords of light come out of nowhere, stopping Runi's monster in it's tracks. This may bide him(Yugi) enough time to draw Slyfer. He knew that he shouldn't use it but he didn't have a choice, and with four cards in his hand, his god would already be stronger than Runi's dragon. That's an easy one up. "And I end my turn."  
  
Runi draws and glares at Yami, then plays a magic card, "The Dark Door. You can only attack me once each turn."  
  
Yami looks at his newly drawn card and places it in attack mode, it was Meda Bat. Dark Runi, still unable to attack, decides to break into an extensive conversation.  
  
"So, you actually think that I'm going to lose Pharaoh? Or is it possible that you are doubting yourself?"  
  
"I'm going to win, and I have to, for your sake, and for mine."  
  
"I want you to lose, so don't think your sappy talk woll get to me." he sneers.  
  
"Just play the game, Runihura, don't whine about winning or losing."  
  
"Fine, I'll pass"  
  
"Yami draws, drawing his god card, Slifer. He looks up to his monsters. One more monster, two more turns till Runi could attack. "I play Roboyaru in attack mode, and end my turn."  
  
"Finally! I was getting tired of waiting! I play Fatal Abacus. When this card is in play and a monster attacks, the owner of that card loses 500 extra points from theif life points, but I have a fail proof plan! Besides, I don't see a monster on your side of the field that could beat my dragon, Pharaoh! You're though! Once your Swords of Reveling Light has dissappears, you reign will end!"  
  
Yami smirks, "You are all talk and no game, Runihura. there is still one monster in my deck that can defeat you."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You want to know? Then I sacrifice my three monsters to bring forth the most terrifing beast ever, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" The places the card on the fiend and a small lighting storm starts, blasting out of the card with amazing force is the Egyptian god, more vibrant than ever.  
  
Dark Runi glances up at the monster and takes a slight step back. joey hugs Tristan and Tristan hugs Joeys. Tea falls backwards.  
  
"Wh...What the hell...what the hell is that??" Dark Runi yells, his deep crimson eyes focused on the towering dragon in a somewhat akward fright. "Is that...Is that...??"  
  
"It is! I's Slifer and NOW! I'll end this duel! This monster will destroy your monster and your soul from existance! You'll be set to rest and Runi will be himself again!"  
  
"What?? No..NO!" shreaks, "Trap Hole...!!....WHAT??"  
  
"Magic cards cannot effect Slifer, Runihura." he narrows his eyes and points at Runi and his monster, "Slifer!! ATTACK! Release his soul!"  
  
Staring at the beam coming from both mouths of the dragon, he steps back, eyes widening with a fright he hadn't felt in years as the beam drilled through The Two-Hearted Dragon and comes straight at him, he starts to laugh hiserically, "I'll be back one day...you'll see... And when that day comes..oh when when THAT day comes..." The beam travels trough him and the dark reencarnation silences and shuts his eyes, collapseing to the ground. 


	9. Dear Friend

Chapter 9 - Dear Friends  
  
The wave of light stops and Slifer disappears. All that remained of the battleground was Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and limp, either unconscience...or dead, Runi. Yugi walks over and kneels down, pulling the broken duel disk off of Runi's wrist. Then he noticed it. The gold band that had been around Runi's neck at the beginning of the duel was gone completely. He didn't see it anywhere, not even a mark. He shakes his head, it probably wasn't something he should worry about anyway.  
  
Bakura walks out of the shadows and smirks. He was holding black book. "I don' think your little pathetic friend will be waking up any time soon."  
  
Yugi blinks, he'd seen that book before. That was RUNI's book! What was he doing with it? Yugi then realises that this was NOT Bakura. It was spirit of Millenium Ring. "Give that back!"  
  
Bakura smirks, "No, You see, it's former owner does not need it any longer."  
  
"Then let's play a game for it!" Yugi says, changing into Yami and takeing out some dice."Here are the rules. It's simple, roll a 4 or lower and you win, if I roll lower then your number, I win. If you get a five of higher, you automatically lose. You can roll first."  
  
"With pleasure," Bakura takes the dice and rolls it. He got a two. Snake eyes.  
  
Yami takes the dice and rolls it. The first die lands on one and the second one stops spinning, but stay in that position not landing on any number.  
  
"I win," he says then puts out a hand, "The book, please."  
  
"You're a cheater!" he starts to run with it but Tristan and Joey tackle him. Joey grabs the book from Bakura.  
  
"You shouldn't take things that aren't yours..." he says and hands the book to Yami. Bakura brakes loose of Tristan and Joey's grip and dashes up the street, so as not to be tackled again. Yami looks at the book in his hands curiously.  
  
"Why do you open it, Yugi? I'm sure Runi will never find out if we took a peek." Joey says, walking over to Yami, after scowling at Bakura. Not so sure this was right, he opens the book to a picure of a noble red dragon and a small paragraph of swirly words, He reads it aloud to the others.  
  
"Dear Friends,  
  
I cannot tell you how much I want to Thank You. I thought I was forgotten, that's why, I believe, that my past self had returned to the living. It was filling in that space where I was empty. It wasn't that band, I have realised that was takeing my soul. I was taking my own, and only one that could show me friendship could bring it back. You are my new found friends and also my new found family. I will honor you till the day I die just like- what are they called again? oh yes,-like a samurai and live each day in your presence as a Pharaonic Guardian."  
  
Sincerly, your friend, Runi Hontuu" 


	10. What's going on here?

Epiloge (Chapter Ten)   
  
An Entry from Runi's Journal   
  
June 27   
  
There are so many things in this world that I do not understand. My life is like a tangled up mess of knots, and I don't know which way to get out. Unfortunatly I'm very forgetful of things. My doctor says I have a heavy case of Short term memory loss. That does not sound welcomeing.   
  
A few months before, as much as I can remember, Keon was kidnapped by that strange person...all I remember is he had psychotic purple eyes. I am luck I found her in the park, but something wasn't right. I can't ever remember seeing her like this. She was really different, like she had been doused into a pit of darkness. Her eyes were blank and very tired looking. It was very disterbing. I called her name but she just kept screaming that she didn't want to be alone, that she was lost, that she was five years old. I tried to talk to her but she didn't even recongnize me. There has to be something I can do to help her! I have to know what is wrong with her. It's worrying me. I need to talk to Yugi, he might know what is wrong. I'll take him to the hospital to see her tomorrow. 


End file.
